Injustice et le désarroi d'un Héro
by LAmethyste
Summary: Injustice,les dieux sont parmi nous : Clark a tué le Joker et maintenant, les choses se sont envenimées. Il est impossible pour Bruce et Clark de se retrouver si ? De tout arranger ? Et puis que cache Batman ? Superbat ClarkLois autres.
1. Préface

**PREFACE IMPORTANTE**

Salut à tous !

Alors voila, voici une autre histoire tout droit sorti de mon imaginaire et écrite sous un coup de tête. Cette fois, c'est sur l'incroyable monde de la Ligue des Justiciers et particulièrement sur le fabuleux comics _Injustice, les dieux sont parmi nous_ que je vous conseille vraiment.

Alors il faut savoir que, comme pour Harry Potter, the origines, les chapitres ne seront pas très longs et le style, selon moi va beaucoup y ressembler. De plus, il y aura quelques petites phrases tout droit sortis des BD aussi.

Je vais vous demander d'être généreux en commentaires, parce qu'il me faut votre avis pour m'améliorer et de comprendre ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas car ce petit bout d'histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur.

Pour parler de l'histoire, le résumé (contraint par une limite de mots) est peu révélateur mais sachez que l'histoire commence avec la mort du Joker. Vous assisterez à la descente en Enfer de Clark mais aussi de Bruce et de tous les autres héros de l'univers DC tout en suivant les événements du comics. Bien sur, il n'est pas obligé d'avoir lu les comics pour comprendre l'histoire, j'essayerai d'être la plus clair possible !

Je tiens à rajouter que quelques couples homosexuels ou pas seront aussi mis en avant !

Bonne lecture !

L'auteur.


	2. Chapter 1

Injustice et le désarroi d'un Héro.

Partie 1.

Octobre, le 21.

**« Il y a des choses que même toi, tu ne peux corrompre, Joker. » **

**Cette phrase, il l'avait pensé du plus profond de son cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir tord à ce point. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son cœur aurait pu faire un bon aussi énorme dans sa petite poitrine, qu'il se contractait à ce point, que la douleur se serait répandu dans ses membres pour le paralyser avec force. Jamais. **

Assis face au clown, il prit une grande respiration pour ne pas laisser place à la panique. Le fou était assis face à lui, les deux bras sur la table, le sourire aux lèvres et les mains croisées. Il ne semblait pas stresser le moins du monde. Rien ne paraissait lui faire peur.

« A quoi pensais-tu en t'attaquant à Superman ? Sa femme, sa ville et son enfant à naitre… Tu es définitivement fou… »

« Tu cherchais encore à le sauver ? Que c'est charmant de ta part ! Mais tu sais B… Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé de quoique se soit. »

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne cherche plus. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de faire souffrir les gens autour de toi, les innocents, ma ville. »

Le Joker pouffa avant d'hausser un sourcil, sceptique.

« Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. J'ai déjà vu comment les gens réagissaient quand ils perdent ce qui leur est cher. Toi, tu es devenu une boule de nerfs bien plus fragile qui n'y parer, d'autres se suicident, certains tombent dans la drogue ou encre en viennent à tuer à leur tour. Mais le grand Superman…Je voulais savoir de quoi il était capable voilà tout. Et je sais que toi aussi tu te poses la question maintenant. Je me trompe ? »

Batman fronça ses sourcils et serra les poings.

« Tout n'est qu'un jeu avec toi ! »

« Ne le prends pas personnellement… Tu sais que tu restes mon favori ! »

Le clown sourit de toutes ses dents et Bruce ne put s'empêcher de lui décrocher un coup dans la mâchoire. Il haïssait ce sourire. Celui qui disait qu'il se fichait de la peine des gens, qu'il ne voulait que chaos et désordre. Surtout dans la vie de la chauve souris.

« Il y a des choses que même toi, tu ne peux corrompre, Joker. »

Celui-ci se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien sans ouvrir la bouche. Ils se fixèrent un moment, assez longtemps pour être surpris par l'arrivée de Superman dans la pièce. Il avait le regard fou, les veines pulsant sous sa peau alors que ses poings se serraient, prêts à envoyer dans coups au premier que se mettaient sur son chemin. Et Batman eut peur en le voyant. Il avait en face de lui, la raison pour laquelle il s'était toujours un peu méfier des super pouvoirs de ses amis.

Une goutte d'eau et ils pouvaient devenir maléfiques, perdre le contrôle de tout et écraser la race humaine en un claquement de doigt. Et Batman avait à peine eu le temps de réagir.

« Clark non ! »

Puis la main du surhomme avait traversé la poitrine du clown sans une once de difficulté, lui enlevant la vie presque directement. Et le cœur de Bruce s'était brisé en milles morceaux, sa tête avait tourné et il s'était senti perdre pied. Se fut seulement le souffle de Superman lors de son envol qui le ramena sur terre.

Quelque chose venait de changer et Bruce avait peur de savoir ce que c'était.


	3. Chapter 2

Injustice et le désarroi d'un Héro.

Partie 2.

Un mois plus tard. Novembre, le 13.

**« Nous avons échoué. Mon nom terrien est Clark Kent […] toutes les hostilités doivent cesser à cette instant ou j'y mettrai moi-même un terme. C'est terminé. » **

Ca avait été le début des premières interventions dans le monde de Superman et de la nouvelle Justice League. Aux Etats Unis, en Afrique, puis au Moyen orient et en mer de Chine aussi. Les premières effusions de sang avaient coulées aussi. Diana l'avait rejoint, Flash. Green Lantern. Cyborg. Hawkgirl. Shazam. Mais pas Batman. Non, Bruce se sentait paralysé. Il n'arrivait à rien faire. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Ni à dormir ou à manger. Tout se qu'il voyait était le corps de son ancien ennemi traversé par la main puissante de Superman. Et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il sentait son cœur se briser encore et encore. Sans arrêt, à l'infini.

Et des fois, la nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut, pris d'une soudaine crise de panique. Sa respiration était incontrôlée, ses gestes confus. Il se sentait perdu jusqu'à se que les bras d'Alfred viennent le réconforter comme lorsqu'il était petit.

Bruce savait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Ce qu'il ne avait pas c'était pourquoi.

Il essayait de rester de marbre, devant ses écrans de surveillance alors que Dick et Damian s'entrainaient non loin. Il cachait ses mains tremblantes. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Superman à la Batcave.

« Mes parents ont été enlevé et tu n'es pas venu. »

Et lui perdait la tête.

« La League et moi avons mis fin à la guerre au Pakistan et tu n'es pas venu… »

Et lui avait peur que Clark prenne gout à l'odeur du sang.

« J'ai eu besoin de toi et tu n'es pas venu. Je cherche à comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas Bruce. Alors lève la tête de sur tes écrans et regarde moi dans les yeux. Je veux des explications ! »

Sa main d'acier vint tourner Batman pour lui faire face. L'autre se crispa.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes. »

« Pourquoi ? Les guerres… »

« Tu les effraies. »

Il l'effrayait lui.

« Justement ! Ma femme et mon enfant sont morts à cause d'enfoirés de son espèce ! Des centaines de milliers de personnes meurent chaque jour et j'ai été trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte et agir mais c'est fini ! Il est tant de remettre les êtres humains sur le droit chemin ! A quoi sert de jouer les héros, de se proclamer défenseurs de la race humaine si nous ne sommes même pas capable de la protéger correctement ?! Je n'en ai rien à battre de leur angoisse ! Si la peur suffit à empêcher les gouvernements de lancer des bombes nucléaires ou aux détraqués d'attaquer une femme enceinte dans la rue alors oui, j'endosserai ce rôle sans une once de remord et tu devrais en faire autant au lieu de te terrer ici ! »

« Tu as ôté la vie Clark. La ligne que tu as franchit… »

« Tu aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps déjà ! Le Joker a assassiné beaucoup trop d'individus pour les compter et cela juste pour le plaisir et tu oses me regarder dans les yeux pour me dire que j'ai franchis une ligne ? Une putain de limite ? Tu aurais dû être celui qui ôte la vie à ce monstre mais tu t'es contenté de le mettre en prison avant qu'il ne s'échappe et que tu ne doives lui courir après encore… C'était un jeu entre vous. Celui du chat et de la souris n'est ce pas ? Et cela t'amusais ? Tu devais te sentir important aux yeux de quelqu'un je suppose ? »

« Tu vas beaucoup trop loin… »

« Non, j'essaye de TE comprendre toi. Sais-tu quelle quantité de sang tu as sur tes mains à force de jouer à ce jeu puéril avec lui ? Aller égorger ces gens aurait été plus rapide Bruce. Certes j'ai tué une personne, un monstre sans cœur ni empathie. C'est tout ce qu'il était. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Et Clark appuya sur ces derniers mots. Il voulait que Bruce le comprenne et se rende compte de ses actes. Qu'il admette qu'il avait eu raison et qu'ils partent tout deux sauver ce monde qui partait en lambeaux. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait mais Bruce ne semblait pas enclin à le lui donner.

« Tu agis comme un personne impartiale parce qu'au final tu n'as personne de qui te soucier…Alfred, Dick et Damian ne sont que des façades c'est ça ? Si un homme cherchait à leur faire du mal, tu ne perdrais certainement pas ton temps à rétablir la justice. »

Bruce voulut riposter.

« Non. A la place, tu préfère leur pourrir leur enfance en les déshumanisant pour qu'ils deviennent des enfants soldats, prêts à mener une guerre vaine et à mourir dans les décombres d'un foutu immeuble en feu. Mais lorsqu'ils sont en peine, tu fuis, lorsqu'ils ont besoin de réconfort, tu fuis… »

« Ils sont ma famille. »

« Non ! Tu es égoïste ! Tu n'as plus de famille depuis que tes parents se sont abattre dans une rue ! T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste, un riche égocentrique qui veut jouer au super héro sans se mouiller. Une mort. Il a fallut d'une mort pour que tu fuis la queue entre les jambes ! »

Le coup partit tout seul et Bruce le regretta bien vite en sentant ses os se briser contre la mâchoire de Clark. Il ramena instinctivement sa main meurtrie près de sa poitrine alors que l'autre s'avançait vers lui pour l'examiner.

« Laisses-moi voir ça… »

« Casses toi. »

Dans sa tête, Bruce s'imaginait sauter sur Clark pour lui asséner une pluie de coups. Lui faire le plus de mal possible. Autant qu'il lui en faisait actuellement. Plus même. Bruce se sentait perdre le contrôle et il voulait que Superman s'en ailles. Il fallait qu'il parte loin de lui. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait même ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Ne perd pas de temps avec le salaud que je suis et vas donc sauver le monde Superman. »

Déterminé à fuir, il ne se retourna pas lorsque l'homme d'acier l'appela pour qu'il l'accompagne. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la Justice League, avec Aquaman et encore moins avec superman aujourd'hui.

La ville d'Antlatis avait été dévoilée aux yeux du monde, là où dans cette guerre stupide, plusieurs super héros avaient faillis perdre la vie. Bruce, avait suivis la bataille de sa chambre, sur son écran, les médias avides de tout savoir s'étaient précipités sur les lieux en hélicoptères, malgré le danger de la situation. Il n'avait pas pu intervenir, persuadé que son intervention aurait été inutile. Et il avait raison. Ses jambes l'avaient soudainement lâché après sa dispute avec l'homme d'acier et il s'était écroulé dans les escaliers, le souffle court et de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Alfred l'avait trainé jusqu'à la chambre, à l'abri des regards curieux de ses fils. Puis il avait mis un bon quart d'heure avant de se caler. Mais son corps le faisait encore souffrir. Et c'est tristement qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait.


	4. Chapter 3

Injustice et le désarroi d'un Héro.

Partie 3.

Novembre, le 19.

**« Entre chaque craquements de vertèbres, j'aurais pu réagir dix fois. Et je suis resté planté là. J'ai su qu'il serait paralysé avant même qu'il ne ressente l'impact car je suis l'homme le plus rapide du monde […] Mitchell Davis, Galaxor, je suis vraiment désolé. »**

La tombe était belle. Sobre mais belle. « _A mon fils, mon héro, bien aimé._ » Et Barry était resté devant la pierre durant deux heures. Sans bouger, il avait relu et relu les mots gravés sur la pierre pour se les graver sur le cœur. Il revoyait encore le jeune homme être plaqué au sol par Superman et Wonder woman alors qu'il faisait ses premiers pas en tant que héros. Il entendait encore les pleurs de sa mère et de sa petite amie non loin de lui. Mais Flash n'avait pas bougé. Comme pour s'infliger une punition, ou se rendre compte de la merde dans laquelle il avait fourré ses deux pieds sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Ces individus dérangés ont fait souffrir votre ville bien des fois. Nous ne pouvons plus les laisser faire […] Notre responsabilité a toujours été de fournir à ces individus l'aide qu'ils méritent »

Bruce avait cru vomir à ce moment. Ses fils et lui s'étaient précipité à Arkham sans trop réfléchir. Cela aurait été la première intervention de Bruce à l'encontre de Clark, de Batman contre Superman. Il aurait dû se dire que l'idée était nulle, que l'âme de son meilleur ami était déjà trop noircit pour qu'il puisse y faire quoique se soit. Mais la rage de Damian l'avait empêché de faire demi-tour, son fils se précipitant avec Clark pour tuer les détenus.

Damian croyait qu'exécuter ces meurtriers rendraient la société plus sûre, qu'ainsi, ils abattraient le mal par la racine, le détruisant à jamais. Mais donner aux hommes le choix de vie et de mort équivaut à leur donner un pouvoir beaucoup trop puissant, une énergie qui finit par consumer toute trace de lumière pour laisser la rage, la haine et les ténèbres dans leur cœur. Et le schéma s'applique aussi pour les surhommes. Eux, perdent le contrôle sur la limite du bien et du mal, sur leur force et sur les répercussions de leurs actes. Ainsi, un super héro contrôlant la vie et la mort devient un monstre sans fois ni lois, tuant pour son propre plaisir, selon ses propres désirs et s'abaisse au rang de simple humain, esclave de ses désirs les plus sombres.

Mais le fin sourire de son fils ainé avait suffit à le rassurer. Batman avait eu de l'espoir. Il avait voulu essayer de protéger celui qu'il considérait encore comme son meilleur ami, malgré les mots blessants, malgré les erreurs. Malgré le danger de la situation.

Et Bruce avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Harley Queen avait libéré tout les prisonniers d'un seul coup et ils avaient tous du se battre. Grundy avait tenté d'écraser Robin. Sphinx l'avait attaqué. Et Batman avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. Très vite. Trop vite.

Nightwing, Dick, son fils s'était retrouvé au sol, la nuque brisée et le corps sans vie. Bruce n'avait pas voulu y croire au début. Son cerveau lui jouant certainement encore un tour, il s'était avancé vers ses deux fils, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant douloureusement. Il s'était agenouillé et s'était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait ni colère, ni tristesse. Seul le désarroi face à la situation. Il venait de perdre un fils.

« Batman… »

La voix de Superman résonnant dans sa tête alors qu'il lui hurlait de se la fermer.

« Tais-toi. Tais-toi… »

Les prisonniers avaient arrêté tous carnage, retournant dans leur cellule, alors que les héros restaient autour d'un Batman brisé. Le corps faible, la voix du Joker chantant dans ses oreilles, il prit son fils dans ses bras et peina à sortir dehors.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Tant pis pour le sort de ces prisonniers, pour la suite. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Il voulait juste serrer son fils dans ses bras une dernière fois.

_Avril, le 29, 1998_

_Ses parents étaient morts cinq ans en arrière, mais du haut de ses seize ans, Bruce n'arrivait toujours pas à faire abstraction de la blessure béante causée par leur mort. Au lever il s'en rappelait, au moment de se coucher aussi. Il ne semblait pas avoir un instant ou les corps sans vie de ses parents ne le hantaient pas. Bruce était brisé à jamais. Il le savait. _

_« Salut gamin. Comment tu t'appelles ? »_

_Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, les yeux bleus et les cheveux châtains, un air charmeur et assez malin collé au visage. Il devait venir des quartiers populaires de Gotham. _

_« Bruce Wayne. » _

_L'homme rigola. _

_« Un putain de petit riche qui traine dans le coin à une heure pareille ! T'as pas peur de te faire enlever pour qu'on demande une rançon ? C'est que t'es un malin toi… Pourquoi t'as fugué de chez toi ? »_

_Bruce fronça les sourcils alors que ses joues se colorèrent. Comment l'inconnu avait-il deviné qu'il avait fui le manoir ? _

_« Je voulais changer d'air. Qui es-tu ? » _

_« … Je vais faire semblant d'accepter ton excuse pourrie pour le moment si tu accepte de manger avec moi. Tu dois avoir très faim, il est presque vingt-deux heures… » _

_Bruce hésita mais le bruit de son estomac le fit accepter. Il se leva doucement, s'insultant d'avoir oublié son porte feuille dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait faire demi-tour sans tomber sur Alfred et il voulait éviter cela à tout prix. _

_« Et votre prénom ? » _

_« Appelles moi Jo' » _

_Une main dans son dos, un sourire malicieux et le jeune Bruce sut qu'il était perdu. _


	5. Chapter 4

Injustice et le désarroi d'un Héro.

Partie 4.

Décembre, le 1er.

**« Salut. Je m'appelle Billy Batson. Je me demandais si vous pouviez répondre à une question sur les super héros ? Je voulais connaitre votre avis sur les récentes actions de la Justice League. Pour faire simple, pensez vous qu'ils ont tord ou raison ? »**

La jeune mère serra son enfant un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Son regard se porta sur les alentours avant de répondre d'une voix faible.

« Ils ont raison. Ce monde a besoin d'être nettoyé de la vermine. Beaucoup trop d'hommes politiques se servent de leur pouvoir pour accomplir leurs fantasmes les plus fous, beaucoup trop d'hommes sortent la nuit pour agresser de pauvres femmes sans défense. Il était temps que les héros se réveillent et mettent de l'ordre dans ce monde qu'est le notre. Les hommes doivent comprendre que l'espace ne leur appartient pas ! »

Billy fronça les sourcils.

« Les hommes ? Vous parlaient des êtres humains ou de l'homme ? »

« L'homme ! Celui qui bat sa femme tout les soirs, celui qui se comporte en mâle alpha ! »

Le vieil homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Billy.

« N'as-tu pas peur de faire cela ? Vu comment les choses sont parties, une simple interview peut couter la vie aujourd'hui. Tu devrais éteindre ta caméra et retourner avec tes camarades. C'est beaucoup trop complexe pour un gamin de ton âge. Et si c'est la maitresse qui te l'a demandé, et bien… Tu devrais lui dire que c'est bien l'une des pires idées de travaux donnés ! »

La jeune femme, aux cheveux d'un orange foudroyant, éclata de rire avec son petit copain.

« Bien sûr qu'ils ont raison ! C'est l'anarchie dont la race humaine a besoin ! Le réchauffement climatique, la fonte des glaces, l'extinction de centaines d'espèces et la raréfaction d'autres, les guerres civiles, les hommes politiques corrompus, les viols, les meurtres de masse, le racisme… »

« Le dark web ! »

« Ouai ! Il se passe trop de choses dans ce monde de merde ! Alors il est temps que les choses chance ! Force à Superman ! »

La femme se racla la gorge avant de regarder Billy dans les yeux.

« Les adultes auront toujours des avis divisés sur ce genre de choses, certains trouveront cela normal, mérité et d'autres seront contre… La jeunesse, elle est beaucoup trop jeune et inexpérimentée pour donner un avis objectif. Mais le problème est beaucoup plus gros qu'il n'en a l'air. Superman commence à imposer son pouvoir sur la planète, aidé de Wonder woman et des autres super héros. Mais pourquoi ? Tout cela a commencé avec la mort de sa femme et la destruction de sa ville non ? Que se serait-il passé si elle n'était pas morte ? Se serait-il rebellé ainsi ? Aurait-il eu le même désir soudain de protéger les nations du monde ? Si les intentions ne sont pas nobles alors les conséquences ne seront jamais nobles, justifiées. Voilà ce qu'il faut se dire : jusqu'à où tout cela ira ? Comment compte-t-il régler les choses face aux gouvernements ou aux petits peuples qui ne veulent pas être dominés par un extraterrestre ? Ce nouveau monde qu'ils sont entrain de créer n'est qu'un monde chaotique et autoritaire…Nous allons commencer à vivre dans la peur et la crainte et l'homme n'est pas fait pour cela. Il y aura toujours des gens pour se rebeller, des fous pour commettre des crimes ignobles et son régime totalitaire ne risque pas de changer les choses mais de les envenimer au contraire. Régner par vengeance, par colère ou par simple appât du gain ne peut sauver la race humaine sinon la détruire à petit feu. Se sont des dieux en colère, Superman est en deuil et il devrait passer son temps avec ses amis au lieu de diriger le monde d'une main de fer. Sa colère ne fera qu'augmenter et jamais, je dis bien jamais, les choses ne s'arrangeront. Autant pour lui que pour nous, simples mortels. »

Pourquoi la Sagesse de Salomon ne l'aidait pas à comprendre. Shazam, un groupe de dieux dans le corps d'un simple enfant. Un enfant plongé dans un conflit beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Dans une guerre dont la fin ne semble pas arriver, une guerre qui l'affecte lui, le petit garçon qu'il est. Détruire la marche d'or sur laquelle il avait posé tous ses supers héros qu'il admirait tant ou laisser les choses se passer sous peine de le regretter ? Son choix était fait.

Batman, après la mort de son fils avait enfin décidé qu'il devait agir. Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient pas couvrir le monde entier. Comment pouvait-il savoir que dans un petit village, au Maghreb, Wonder woman s'apprêtait à commettre un acte répréhensible. Certains auraient appelé cela une incitation à la haine, d'autre un appel à prendre les armes ou encore une vengeance sanglante. Les hommes armés avaient frissonnés de peur face à son regard plein de haine, certains avaient même jeté les armes, ne souhaitant pas mourir. Mais elle n'avait pas su s'arrêter là. Bien au contraire.

« Ils reprendront les armes et nous feront payer notre affront. Vous ne faites que retarder les choses ! »

Peut être que cette victime avait raison. Et peu être que la prison aurait suffit à calmer les élans dominants de ces hommes de guerre. Diana ne le savait pas. Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à le faire. Elle voulait que Superman change ce monde, qu'il le domine. Et elle voulait être à ses cotés lorsqu'il le ferait. Alors elle donna à ces femmes les armes. Ces fusils qui se retournèrent vers ces hommes soudainement effrayés par leur destin. Et les balles volèrent, traversant leurs corps, leurs ventres, leurs têtes, leurs épaules, leurs cœurs. Mais Diana ne se retourna pas pour voir ce qu'elle avait crée. Non, elle se contenta de partir rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait. Ayant déjà mentit pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis, elle n'aurait aucun mal à le refaire. Elle le savait.

Tant pis si son absence avait causé la disparition de Hawkgirl, Batman étant derrière le plan. Celui-ci voulait contrer la Justice League, venger son fils et récupérer son dernier enfant. Et cela même s'il devait se confronter à l'un des plus gros cerveaux de ce monde, Lex Luthor, nouveau bras droit de l'homme d'acier. Peu importe, car la guerre était déclarée.

_Mai, le 7, 1998._

_Un mois était passé depuis sa rencontre avec Jo. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui, bien au contraire. Le jeune homme l'avait invité à vivre chez lui et Bruce avait accepté. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs. Personne avant lui ne s'était à ce point intéressé à lui, mis à part Alfred. Et être traiter comme un jeune homme normal lui faisait oublier la peine d'avoir perdu ses parents si vite. _

_« Hey B ! Qu'as-tu fais ce matin ? » _

_Jo' sortait toujours dans la matinée et le laisser seul jusqu'à midi avant de revenir avec des plats à emporter. Bruce ne savait jamais ce qu'il faisait tant qu'il revenait à lui à midi. _

_« Je n'ai rien fait… » _

_« Il est tant que tu sortes alors ! On va à une manif' aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais même pas sur quoi ça porte mais je veux y aller ! Allez debout ! » _

_Bruce s'était levé et avait enfilé sa veste avant que Jo' ne prenne sa main pour le trainer dehors. La manifestation avait été violente. Des gens s'étaient battus et la police avait aussi donné des coups. Bruce avait pris son premier coup dans la mâchoire. Un coup perdu qui n'avait pas plus à Jo'. Celui-ci avait sauté sur le chauve pour lui faire regretter son geste et Wayne s'était senti étrange face à cette scène. Voir quelqu'un se salir les mains pour nous protéger était toujours gratifiant d'une certaine façon. Et ce sentiment qui soulevait son estomac, Bruce savait qu'il était dangereux. Alors il avait demandé à Jo' de partir et l'autre l'avait écouté, décrétant s'ennuyer ici. Ils avaient passé la soirée à soigner leurs blessures respectives, assis en tailleur sur le tapis miteux de Jo' avec de la musique et les blagues de Jo pour alléger l'ambiance. Bruce s'était senti attirer par l'homme face à lui, sa facilité à vivre les choses, même lors des situations les plus complexes, son sourire énorme et ses yeux bleus. Et quand l'autre s'était soudainement penché pour lui ravir les lèvres, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de répondre au baiser maladroitement. Jo' avait ensuite ricané, puis s'était levé désireux de manger chinois en cette belle soirée. _

_Bruce avait acquiescé. _


	6. Chapter 5

Injustice et le désarroi d'un Héro.

Partie 5.

Décembre, le 4.

« **SUPERMAN ! SUPERMAN ! SUPERMAN ! SUPERMAN ! SUPERMAN !** »

Batman regardait les morceaux de cendres tomber au sol en silence alors que les populations du monde entier acclamaient le grand homme d'acier. Lex Luthor avait profité du moment pour faire passer le héro pour l'homme de la situation, balayant au passage tout doute que certains pouvaient encore avoir face aux agissements de la League. Après tout, ces monstres qui avaient attaqués la planète n'avaient rien d'humains, donc n'étaient pas considérés comme des pertes. Ceci avait été une invasion extraterrestre et Superman avait su y mettre un terme.

Mais Batman lui, n'arrivait pas à voir les choses ainsi. Une victoire ? Non, plutôt le début de la fin selon lui. Son agent double, J'onn J'onzz, avait informé son équipe du nouveau plan de Luthor. Huntress n'avait pas voulu s'interposer plus entre Superman et son plan, parce qu'elle remerciait Superman pour son intervention mais aussi parce que Batman gardait beaucoup trop de secrets pour lui. Il n'était pas une équipe. Batman était simplement le leader d'un mouvement auquel ils avaient tous adhéré, Catwoman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batwoman et encore d'autres. Mais ils avaient finis par écouter le Chevalier noir lorsqu'il avait énoncé l'idée de la nouvelle League. Otant son masque pour la première fois devant tous, il leur avait expliqué que Luthor créait en ce moment même des pilules ayant pour objectif d'augmenter la force et la puissance d'un simple humain. Les autres l'avaient regardaient, n'en croyant pas leur oreilles.

« C'est impossible ! Ca va beaucoup trop loin ! Des pilules capables de multiplier la force et la résistance du corps humain ?! Et puis après ? Qu'est ce que l'on peut faire face à ça Batman ?! Ils vont créer une putain d'armée de surhommes et on ne pourra rien faire face à cela ! »

« Si elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains… »

« Elle y est déjà ! »

Batman déglutit. Il essayait d'écouter Green Arrow et Eclair noir parler mais il n'y arrivait plus. Son esprit paraissait soudainement brumeux et il voyait flou. Encore une fois, ce fut le rire étrange du Joker qui le fit sursauter alors qu'il essayait de garder la face.

_Septembre, le 16, 1998. _

_Avez-vous déjà sentit une situation vous échapper sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire ? Bruce oui. Depuis quelques mois, il passait ses journées et ses nuits accompagné de Jo', l'homme qui restait un parfait mystère pour lui mais pour qui il se sentait près à tout. Bruce savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux, il ne ressentait définitivement pas de sentiments romantiques pour le jeune homme pourtant, il arrivait à sentir l'emprise que Jo' avait sur lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait rien dit lorsque sa main s'était glissé sous son pyjama une nuit, parce qu'il n'avait pas bronché lorsque l'érection de Jo' s'était collé à son dos alors qu'ils regardaient la télévision une après midi. Bruce savait aussi que l'autre ne l'aimait pas à proprement parler. Entre eux, il y avait quelque chose de malsain, comme une proie piégée par son chasseur. Il était un trophée pour Jo', une petite chose qu'il avait sauvée et qu'il gardait en sécurité loin du regard des autres. Et Bruce se sentait comme hypnotisé par le sourire étrange de Jo'. Beaucoup trop grand. Beaucoup trop lumineux. Il était comme l'un de ces insectes qui se collent à la lumière au point d'en mourir brulés. Alfred devait s'inquiéter. _

« Batman ! »

Celui-ci releva la tête d'un coup, se souvenant de là où il se trouvait. Fonçant les sourcils, il se leva pour partir.

« Quel est le plan ? »

« Avoir l'une de ces pilules. »

Puis il était parti sans se retourner, honteux d'avoir sombré dans ses souvenirs à un tel moment. La batmobil était rapide. Il atteint très vite sa cave. Et soupira lourdement en y voyant son fils discuter avec Alfred. Ce gamin manquait de claques.

« Que fais tu ici ? Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus avec ce qu'il s'est passé… »

L'autre grimaça avant de finalement faire demi-tour pour fuir. Alfred bouscula Bruce.

« Tu… Tu peux rester. Ca ne me dérange pas… »

Mais en réalité, Bruce n'avait aucune envie que son fils reste ici. Il voulait être seul, loin de tous pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et il regretta encore plus ses paroles lorsque Damian se mit à lui crier dessus. L'accusant d'être égoïste, reprenant même les mots de Clark à son égard. Ses poings s'étaient serrés et il s'était imaginé frapper violemment l'enfant pour qu'il se taise. Mais toute colère avait disparu quand le corps d'Alfred avait volé suite au coup que Robin lui avait donné par accident. Batman avait vite compris que son fils avait pris l'une des pilules. Sa seule question était de savoir pourquoi. Cette technologie avait pour but l'attaque et la défense mais en venant ici, Damian savait très bien que personne ne lui ferait du mal. Alors il était venu ici pour attaquer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Son corps aussi avait heurté un mur avec force alors que Robin était surpris par l'arrivée de Hawkgirl et la situation s'était calmée. Jusqu'à ce que Damian comprenne la supercherie de son père. La Hawkgirl qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas la vraie. Personne sauf exception ne connaissait l'emplacement de la batcave. Il était donc impossible qu'elle si. En colère et assez puissant pour rivaliser avec la super héroïne, Robin lui envoya un coup dans la mâchoire, désireux de lui faire payer la fuite du plan de Superman. Combien d'informations Bruce avait eu grâce à elle ? Son père courut vers lui, lui ordonnant de s'arrêter mais Robin était bien trop en colère. Contre lui, pour la mort de son frère mais surtout contre son père. Bruce avait été incapable de le regarder, de se soucier de lui depuis que Dick était mort. Il l'avait abandonné pour un accident. Alors, il le poussa le plus fort possible, souhaitant qu'il comprenne la douleur qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Assez fort pour que le corps du Batman vole et s'écrase contre des murs de la cave. De grosses pierres tombèrent sur le sol, brisant des objets ou se cassant au contact du sol, des barres de fer s'écroulèrent aussi.

La vision de Bruce au sol, et d'Alfred blessé finit par calmer le jeune enfant qui profita du chaos pour fuir. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

« Bon sang ! »

_Janvier, le 28, 1998. _

_« T'es juste un gamin en colère voila tout ! Tu veux me faire croire à __**moi**__ que tu es fort mais c'est des putains de conneries ! T'es faible B ! Et tu seras toujours faible ! Et chui prêt à parier que ça date de bien avant la mort de te parents ! Alors vas y gueules moi dessus, frappes moi ! Mais n'oses même plus me menacer parce que je te jure que tu le regretteras. T'as besoin de moi dans ta vie B. Si je suis pas là, t'as plus personne pour se soucier de toi. Je te l'ai dis. On fait la pair toi et moi. C'est B et Jo' contre le reste du monde d'accord ? Ne me trahis pas et je ferais tous pour te protéger. T'auras à te soucier de rien. C'est une promesse B. Si je meurs, tu meurs aussi, c'est la loi de la nature… Tu le comprendras un jour… »_

_Bruce s'était enfermé dans leur petite salle de bain. Son œil était encore gonflé du coup que Jo' lui avait mis. Il n'aurait pas du parler, Jo' était de mauvaise humeur et il l'avait bien vu mais ça l'avait échappé. Il sentit son sang couler de sa blessure à la lèvre et renifla. Il s'était mis tout seul dans ce beau pétrin et il ne pouvait pas appeler Alfred pour qu'il l'en sorte. Il ne voulait pas partir. C'était la première fois que Jo' était violent. Mais ils étaient deux garçons alors il est normal que certaines fois, des coups soient échangés non ? _

_« Allez B… Arrêtes de faire la tête. J'irai chercher un plat à emporter… Ce que tu aimes en plus ! Du chinois, ça te va ? Je sais que c'est ça que tu adore ! » _

_Bruce ne dit rien. Il préférait de loin manger italien. Mais il voulait surtout être sûr que Jo' ne lèverai plus la main sur lui. _

_« Ah non ! Toi t'aimes quand on mange italien ! Allez ! Je vais en chercher mais quand je reviens, t'es plus dans cette foutue salle de bain ok ? J'aime pas quand on se dispute toi et moi… Alors, s'il te plait B… » _

_« … D'accord. » _


	7. Chapter 6

Injustice et le désarroi d'un Héro.

Partie 6.

_Janvier, le 28, 1999._

_« B. Imagine que tu conduis un train. Le train roule à une vitesse incroyable et tu n'as plus de freins, aucun moyen de l'arrêter ou de le faire ralentir. Puis au bout du chemin, il y a deux voies. Deux possibilités bien distinctes et le train peut aller soit à droite soit à gauche… » _

_Bruce regarde Jo' faire à manger en silence. Leur studio est plutôt grand. Deux pièces. L'une qui fait office de salon, chambre avec un petit coin cuisine près de la porte d'entrée et ouvert sur la pièce et une autre pièce, leur minuscule salle de bain. Bruce aime voir Jo' faire à manger pour lui. Il n'est pas doué en cuisine et cela lui donne l'impression que Jo' s'occupe de lui. Il se sent normal. _

_« Sur une voie, il y a un groupe de quatre personnes. Deux hommes et deux femmes. Ils ne peuvent pas bouger de la voie. C'est impossible. Sur l'autre, il y a aussi un obstacle. Une personne. Quelle voie choisis-tu ? Il doit forcément avoir une victime. »_

_Bruce grimaça. _

_« Il n »y a aucun moyen d'arrêter le train ? Je crierai fort pour qu'ils se lèvent de là alors… »_

_Jo' ricana. _

_« Non petit héro. Il n'y a aucun moyen de sauver ces gens… C'est une voie ou l'autre. Fais un choix. »_

_« Celle où il n'y a qu'une personne… Je minimiserai le nombre de victimes. »_

_« Si cette personne n'est qu'un enfant ? »_

_Bruce déglutit. _

_« L'autre voie je suppose. » _

_« Mais quelle âme charitable ! »_

_Son corps se tendit. Il n'aimait pas ce nouveau jeu._

_« Mais dis moi B… Si sur la voie de droite, il y avait un groupe de dis personnes, tous d'âges différents, hurlant à la mort et te suppliant de les aider… »_

_Il détestait ce jeu. Se détestait lui. _

_« Et que sur la voie de droite, j'étais là, te regardant dans les yeux prêt à affronter mon destin. Tu as les commandes du train, les freins ne fonctionnent plus du tout. Personne ne peut bouger de la voie… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dis moi B, que ferais tu dans cette situation ? » _

_Bruce se détestait car il perdait tous ses moyens à cet instant. Il savait quel serait son choix. _

_« Je foncerai sur les autres… Sans hésiter… »_

_Jo' sourit silencieusement. Il se remit à cuisiner, satisfait de la réponse. _

Décembre, le 5.

Wonder woman était au sol, inconsciente. Sa peau avait été endommagée par l'explosion causée par le corps d'Atom. Lui aussi était mort. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait dit à Superman ne semblaient avoir affecté e dernier dans le bon sens, au contraire. L'homme d'acier était redescendu de l'espace avec une haine pur dans son regard et il n'avait épargné personne, il savait qu'il n'épargnerait plus personne à partir de maintenant. Son allié la plus fidèle, celle qui fermait les yeux face à chacun de ses actes, celle qui reproduisait les mêmes erreurs que lui avec la conscience que ce qu'elle faisait était mal venait de tomber pour ne pas se relever. Son pouls était faible, très faible et Clark craignait pour sa vie. Il avait peur. Il était en colère. Et tout cela à cause de Batman.

D'un pas déterminé, il partit rejoindre ses parents cachés dans la sa forteresse. Il fallait les mettre à l'abri avant que cela ne dégénère encore plus. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce que Batman et son équipe étaient venu faire ici aussi. Soufflant, son regard se posa sur Green Arrow qui le visait de sa flèche, ses parents derrière lui. Et la flèche avait rebondit sur son épaule, allant droit dans celle de son père.

Du sang. Encore et toujours. Clark ne voyait que cela depuis longtemps maintenant. Et cela l'insupportait. Surtout lorsque c'était celui de ses proches. Le sang de ses parents ne devait pas couler. Jamais.

« Ne les touche pas ! »

Le coup avait été d'une violence sans nom. Est-ce que Oliver méritait cela. Certainement pas. C'était un accident. Un dommage collatéral. Dans cette guerre civile, tout le monde semblait mourir comme cela. Un accident, une erreur. Mais jamais une intention. Et Superman avait décidé de changer la donne. Oliver allait payer pour les autres. Il le méritait. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Alors, faisant fi de l flèche lancée par Arrow, il lui envoya une pluie de coups de poings, ravageant son visage, ne se préoccupant pas qu'en accomplissant cet acte, il ôtait à une future mère et à un bébé à venir la présence d'un père fabuleux et d'un époux fantastique. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas eu le droit à son bonheur pourquoi Oliver si ?

Décembre, le 5 au soir.

Bruce avait eut une crise de larmes en rentrant dans son manoir. Il n'avait rien pu contrôler, les sanglots avaient serrés sa gore à l'en étouffer. Puis il avait perdu l'équilibre pour finir au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le chagrin avait été réel. Il pleurait une mort. Une vie de perdue, deux même. Il aurait aussi pu pleurer la sienne. Car Bruce était épuisé. La peur constante que les choses se dégradent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, que plus de ses proches meurent, que toutes ses actions soient vaines. Mais aussi ce petit point noir dans son cerveau qui le faisait mourir à petit feu. La charge était trop lourde pour ses seules épaules.

Son regard se posa sur la petite pilule qui était à l'instant même scannée par l'une des machines. Sa guerre ne faisait que commencer, il le savait.

« **Bruce Wayne est Batman.** »

Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil aux écrans face à lui où l'on pouvait voir les journalistes postés devant son manoir, caméra en main prêts à capturer l'instant. Ils étaient là depuis l'annonce de Superman sur les réseaux du monde. C'était sa vengeance pour avoir espionné le groupe grâce à J'onn J'onzz. Et même si les choses étaient devenues beaucoup plus compliquées pour lui depuis, Bruce ne regrettait pas. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Contre son meilleur ami, l'homme le plus fort au monde, l'homme d'acier. Celui qui se trouvait dans son dos à ce moment même.

« J'aurai dû t'écraser avec toute la vermine de cette foutue ville. »


	8. Chapter 7

Injustice et le désarroi d'un Héro

Partie 7.

Décembre, le 5, tard dans la nuit.

**« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Sa voix est forte, froide alors que la main de Clark serre sa gorge sans pitié.**

**« Je suis ici pour mettre fin à tout cela. » **

Batman entend le rire du Joker dans ses oreilles. Encore et encore. Mais son regard reste braqué sur celui de Clark, son ancien ami. Il le regarde et tente de le raisonner, de retrouver l'homme qu'il était avant. Celui qui n'avait pas peur de se sacrifier pour les autres, qui utilisait ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien et non pour terroriser toute une planète.

« Tu n'es pas venu ici pour me tuer. Tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps si tu le souhaitais vraiment. Avec ton rayon laser, un coup assez puissant… Tu m'aurais rendu poussière depuis longtemps si tu le voulais vraiment mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Clark le jeta contre un mur, la rage colorant ses yeux.

« Tu… TU veux que je t'arrête Clark. Au fond de toi… C'est ce que tu veux. »

Mais Superman se précipita sur lui encore une fois. Sa main puissante serrant sa gorge à nouveau et son souffle brulant son visage. Bruce ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut de panique quand l'air ne passa plus dans sa gorge pendant quelques secondes.

« La ferme ! »

C'était sans appel, glacial et autoritaire mais Bruce sentait fort l'odeur du sang sur le corps de Clark. Le sang d'Oliver. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

« Tu voudrais que je te combatte. Ca rendrait les choses plus faciles pour toi. J'enfilerai ma combinaison et je deviendrai une réelle menace pour toi. Tu n'auras plus qu'à te défendre comme tu le fais si bien depuis le début. TU pourras enfin te débarrasser de moins sans regrets. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, ni un tueur. Je suis ton ami Clark. Celui du passé. Et je veux juste… »

Mais Superman lui assena un coup de tête violent qui l'étourdit un moment. Bruce n'en pouvait plus, son sang coulait à flots sous son casque et sa vision était assez floue. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et s'appuya contre son bureau.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi Clark. Je ne te suivrai spas dans ta vendetta. «

Et les images apparurent tout autour de Superman d'un seul coup. Tellement qu'il crut perdre la tête. Batman ne savait pas si la solution se trouvait là montrer à un homme meurtri les images et vidéos de son ancienne vie mais il le fallait. Il fallait que Superman se souvienne de Clark Kent. !au moins le temps que la machine finisse d'analyser la pilule créée par Luthor.

« Arrête ça. Arrêtes ça ! Arrêtes ça ! »

Et le rayon laser détruit tout sur son passage poussant Batman à changer de cachette. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore quelques minutes.

« Si je me bats aujourd'hui, c'est pour elle ! Le monde doit changer pour que plus personne n'est à vivre cette peine ! Tu dois comprendre ça Bruce ! »

Mais Bruce ne voulait pas comprendre. Il voyait les choses d'un autre angle et cela enrageait Clark. Car il voulait son meilleur ami à ses côtés pour changer le monde. Quitte à devoir commettre l'irréparable.

« Depuis l'incident, tu joues au adolescent rebelle qui se cache dans sa grotte. Tu ne cherches pas réellement à m'aider, tu refuses juste de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ton petit monde. Je ne suis plus sous ta coupe, la Justice League n'est plus sous ta coupe, ton propre fils aussi alors tu rage et tu cherches à reprendre le contrôle ! »

Clark tourna soudainement la tête et attrapa Bruce avant qu'il n'atteigne sa machine.

« Le Joker était un monstre et en te rebellant contre moi, tu en deviens un aussi. «

Il entendit les os de son ami casser sous la pression de sa main mais son regard ne lâcha pas celui de Bruce, ne grimaçant même pas face à son cri de douleur.

« Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas te tuer, ni aujourd'hui, ni un autre jour. Mais je peux te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Tu ne te mettra plus en travers de mon chemin. Plus jamais. »

Bruce fut soulevé comme s'il ne pesait rien.

« Clark non ! »

Et il sentit le genou de Superman s'enfoncer dans son dos d'un seul coup le faisant hurler de douleur. La seconde d'avant, Bruce avait pensé que son plan arriverait à terme avant que Clark ne puisse réagir. Mais maintenant, il sentait l'air entrer dans sa bouche avec difficulté, un son étrange s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que des larmes de douleurs coulaient sous ses yeux.

Il était au sol, démuni et vulnérable. Brisé.

« Tu représentais une menace trop grande Bruce. Je suis désolé. »

Le pensait-il vraiment ?

« Ton dos est brisé, tu ne peux plus marcher Bruce. »

Clark avait l'air calme alors que le chevalier noir retenait ses sanglots. Il se rapprocha de lui lentement et posa son pied sur son dos, appuyant légèrement dessus.

« Tout est terminé maintenant. Ton combat vain est terminé. Ta lutte contre ta stupide liberté est terminée. Tu ne peux plus rien contre… »

« Clark Kent. »

La voix derrière lui le déstabilisa. C'était Alfred.

Bruce se sentit soudainement mieux, comme soulagé d'un poids. Il savait que Clark ne comptait pas le tuer mais se retrouver à sa merci de cette façon était tout de même effrayant. La pression sur son dos disparut alors que Superman hurlait de douleur à cause du coup envoyé par Alfred.

Bruce savait que son majordome avait la situation en main mais lorsqu'il sentit son corps se ramollir à cause de la douleur et ses yeux se fermer, il se sentit paniquer. Il voulait rester éveillé pour savoir si Alfred avait besoin d'aide, juste au cas où mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut Alfred propulser Clark contre un mur.


End file.
